Ngambek
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Victor ngambek dan Yuri begitu tersiksa. Warning: Seme!Yuri, AU, dan OOC. #SemeYuriituseksi


**Ngambek**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Warning: #SemeYuriituseksi, AU!, Kemungkinan terdapat** _ **typo**_ **yang terlewat, dan OOC.**

 **Disclaimer : Yuri ! on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo dan Tadashi Hiramatsu**

" **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata."**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Yuri gelisah, ini minggu ketiga dan mereka belum berhubungan badan. Victor sedang marah katanya, enggan main ranjang sampai Yuri meminta maaf. Padahal semua hanya karena Yuri tak tega Victor kelelahan—lalu mengusulkan untuk berhenti saling beradegan panas, walau miliknya hanya sempat dipuaskan sekali saja.

Victor kesal seketka.

Tiga kali ia mencapai puncak, namun sang 'suami' hanya sekali melepas pejuh.

SEKALI.

Tak adil rasanya, tak tega juga membuat Yuri malah harus melepas diri di kamar mandi sendirian. Victor tau dari geraman frustasi Yuri di sana. Hanya tangan yang bermain pasti tak cukup memuaskan. Pemuda itu membutuhkan lubangnya, tapi malah Victor hampir pingsan karena malam sebelumnya sempat tak tidur akibat kerjaan kantoran.

Ditambah usianya tak lagi muda—tidak itu bukan masalah sepertinya.

Jika sedang _fit_ ia bisa habis lima ronde, dengan Yuri terpuaskan tiga kali _ejakulasi_ berbarengan.

Malam tiga minggu lalu pengecualian. Dan Victor kesal.

Sampai sekarang masih juga merasa kesal.

Itu membuat Yuri tak nyaman. Tiga minggu bagai siksaan. Padahal biasanya seminggu dua kali mereka melakukan. Sekedar main tangan atau sampai tusuk belakang. Tapi sekarang 'kantung' miliknya serasa penuh. Ingin bermain sendiri, tapi Victor terus saja mengawasi.

Seakan memperhatikan dan memberi ancaman diam-diam.

'Main sendiri jatah tak akan ada lagi untukmu.'

Tuh.

Yuri mendesah.

Sulit mencari cara untuk membujuk Victor. Bunga, coklat, boneka, tiket taman hiburan, kencan makan malam di hotel berbintang—semua sudah dicoba. Paling hanya mendapat kecupan atau ciuman sebentar. Lidah tidak ikutan dan saliva tidak tertukar.

Malah menambah frustasi.

Siapa yang tahan pesona bibir kekasihnya itu? Lembut, manis, berkilau, seksi, indah, dan sensual. Nikmat rasanya jika bisa mengigit bibir kenyal itu, lalu mengisapnya, memasukan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, mengaduk-aduk lidahnya, langit-langitnya, membuat Victornya mendesah ketagihan.

Mata sayu itu.

Wajah penuh goda itu.

Yuri jadi _ereksi_ sekarang.

Hanya mengingat pengalaman itu membuat celananya ketat seketika. Bukan hal yang bagus, mengingat Victor hanya berjarak satu meter disebelahnya. Tengah menatap layar televisi, dengan lidah menjilat sisa es krim cup yang tertempel pada bibir.

Yuri menelan ludah.

Mengapa Tuhan bisa menciptakan Victor begitu merangsang?

Ampun. Yuri mengambil bantal dan menutupi kebanggaannya. Satu tangan tentu sudah menyusup ke arah bawah—membuka kancing dan seleting celana panjangnya. Mungkin sedikit memijit tak masalah, mumpung Victor masih fokus menonton drama favoritnya.

 _Aakh._

Atas, bawah, usap, tekan, dan terus berulang. Sesekali melirik Victor juga. Menatap wajah lalu turun ke bibir merah merona.

Yuri ingin benda itu mengecup miliknya. Yuri butuh lidah itu menjilat adik kecilnya. Yuri SANGAT mengharapkan mulut itu menghisap dan menelan 'sari-nya' kelak.

Sama seperti tiga minggu yang lalu. Sebelum Victor ngambek dengan keputusannya sewaktu itu.

Ah. Yuri tak tahan.

"Victor..."

Bug.

Tubuhnya terlentang sempurna, punggungnya sedikit sakit dan Yuri diatasnya tiba-tiba. Victor kaget tentu saja, tapi tak lama.

"Sudah tiga minggu..."

 _Tiga minggu_ — _hng_. Kedip lalu mengerang. Victor lemah dengan hisapan pada lehernya—

"Bisa kita hentikan kesalmu itu?"

—Lalu juga pilinan pada benda bulat didadanya. Gesekan pada miliknya juga. Deru nafas Yuri yang memburu juga. Dan wajah seksi Yuri—ah wajah seksi itu membuatnya merasa panas seketika.

Victor merinding, bukan takut tapi senang.

Ini dia.

"Hm...Menurut Yuri bagaimana?"

Sial. Yuri menyeringai. Debaran didadanya jadi semakin tak terkendali. Victor tau dirinya tak akan sehat esok pagi. Lihat saja Yuri sudah mulai membuka kaosnya sendiri.

Panas, sudah tidak sabar katanya.

"Ehem—Bagaimana kalau kita berdamai dan tak ada tidur untuk malam ini? Kau mau Victor?"

Uhuk.

 **[Misi sukses : Victor Nikiforov, 27 tahun]**

* * *

 **.**

 **TAMAT.**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Ini saya buat untuk semua yang menyukai Seme!Yuri.

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
